Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory controller, and more particularly to a memory controller that is capable of utilizing different protocols to communicate with an external host.
Description of the Related Art
NAND flashes have become a mainstream storage medium and are widely used in electronic devices. NAND flashes are manufactured into memory cards or flash disks. The memory cards comprise compact flash (CF) cards, multimedia cards (eMMCs), smart media (SM) cards, and secure digital (SD) cards.